C.M.D.T
The C.M.D.T is a giant sentry gun, but wider and colored black with a red stripe around it. The (Customizable Monkey Dream Turret) can have towers(NO VEHICLES ALLOWED) inserted into it to add bonuses to that towers projectiles. The tower that has been put inside the turret will not function at all as it is inside the machine. The turret just uses the projectiles and supersizes the abilities of said projectile. It is about the length of two Villages as well with the width side by side. The front half makes up the barrel and the support for the barrel and the back is a box like area with a recolored hatch for the head of the ToTMG for it's upgrade. A red square is painted around the hatch. It costs 500$ to eject the tower put into it, out of it. The tower can then be placed onto the battlefield where it can then be upgraded. However, you cannot use this tower again if you do so, so eject wisely. How To Work The only way a tower can be put in is if you place the tower inside the machine after picking which one you want to by from the tower buying area. Basically, you know when you buy a tower and you place in on the map, well place it in the C.M.D.T instead. Can be moved into with a Support Chinook, but only accepts 0/0 Towers. I AM ACCEPTING AND WILLING TO CATEGORIZE CONCEPTORS TOWERS WITH THEIR PERMISSION! -ZathusTheMageV Info Health: 250 (Big enough to fit an entire village in there!) Attack Speed: Depends on upgrade path. Cost: 5000. Unlocked: Rank 85 Range: Depends on upgrade path. Specialty: You can only have one at a time. Here Is Where It Gets Complicated Not every single tower type gets its own power boost. There are categories of "supersizeation". Each of these categories lead to an upgrade path. If you remove a tower from the turret after fully upgrading it, then you insert a different tower of the same category inside, the path resets. This also occurs if you take out then place in the same tower you used before. These paths are complex, with far more than four upgrades, and definitely more customizable options. Road Items CAN be inserted, but for one time use abilities... Towers That Lead To Each Path Dart Path: Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Super Monkey, Spike Factory, Ninja Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Dartling Gunner, Sniper Monkey Elemental Path: Monkey Apprentice, Ice Monkey Explosive Path: Cannon, Mortar Support Path: Glue Gunner, Banana Farm, Monkey Village Road Item Abilities Both are practically the same... Road Items have a 45 second cooldown before another one of the same time can be put in. Spike Burst: Works like a Spike Storm, but one time use. Only effects parts of the tracks in front of it. Pineapple Burst: Sends out a storm of pineapples all around the track. Effects the ENTIRE track. Here's Where It Get Even More Complicated The path upgrades are listed here. The CATEGORY PATHS split into two UPGRADE PATHS. You can only take one upgrade path per tower (you cannot upgrade any right side if the first you chose was left). Dart Path: Left Side- Projectile Effects (Higher Fire Rate, Lower Popping Power) Rapid Fire- Darts shoot as fast as 2/? Dartling Gunner. Does not follow cursor. Cost: 1050. Titanium Darts- Layer damage increases as it peirces through bloons. (1 Bloon= 1 Layer Damage More). Cost: 1900. Burny Darts- Can finally over come their biggest weakness, Lead Bloons. Cost: 2150. Multi-Point Dart Structure- Darts now split into three smaller darts after peircing four bloons. Cost: 4700. Cluster Burst Trigger- The three split now splits into eight in all directions, like a Tack Shooter. Cost: 7800. Bloon Status Materializer- Darts now have a 10% chance to stop bloons in their tracks. Cost: 5200. Dart Storm- (Activated Ability): A missile-launcher like weapon pops out of the top(during ability) and shoots hundreds of darts into the air, that land all over the screen. Cooldown: 70 seconds. Cost: 8300. Right Side- Titanic Darts (Very Slow Fire Rate, Massive Popping Power) Larger Darts- The darts can attack three bloons at once while still counting as one pierce, but fires at a rate at about one dart every six seconds. Cost: 800. Titanic Darts- If attacking from the side of the track, can take out up to three bloons in one shot. Darts are about the size of a Banzai Bill from the Super Mario Bros universe (best comparison so far), but move 6x slower than a Dart Monkey thrown dart. Cost: 1700. More Propulsion- Crushes layers of bloons, popping five of them. Cost: 5100. Rocket Exhaust- The dart now travels all the way to the edge of screen, and bloon caught in the smoke trail are slowed down by 25% for 3 seconds. Cost: 7000. Jet Launch- Fire rate still remains slow, but the dart itself moves three times faster, smashing 8 layers of bloon. Cost: 11400. Blimp Ripping Engineering- Darts deal 40x damage to M.O.A.B-class bloons (You must remember the Rate of Fire). Cost: 22600. Spikeball Launcher- (Activated Ability): For 20 seconds, fires massive flaming spikeballs every 3 seconds (2x faster than before), which bounce around on the screen twice or after 5 seconds, extremely fast. Cooldown: 60 seconds (begins after ability ends). Cost: 10,500. Elemental Path: Left Side- Streams of Damage! Fire Jet- Fires a jet of hot flames in a constant stream as long as about 5 Dart Monkeys side by side, and as wide as the barrel, (1 layer a second). Cost: 800. Blue Flames Are Hotter- The closer the bloons are to the C.M.D.T, the more layers they lose faster. (every 10 pixels closer= plus one layer damage dealt). Doubles the length of the jet. Cost: 1700. Wave Breakdown- In combination with the short constant burst, shockwaves occasionally (every 2 seconds) fly from the turret's barrel, roasting bloons all the way across the map. (Shockwaves burn two layers, but only one to Ceramic layer). Cost: 3800. Spreading Sears- The shockwaves grow larger the further they fly out! Increases layer damage to 4, and two for Ceramics. Cost: 5600. Reaching Heat- Can now pop Camo Bloons, and remove ALL effects from any bloon (Regrow, Camo, etc). Cost: 6800. Viral Flames- Bloons are now burned and suffer layer damage slowly until they die. These flames spread to bloons that manage to escape the wrath! (Probably bloons from M.O.A.Bs that got though, as they are not effected). Cost: 8400. Spinning Flux Mechanism- (Activated Ability): The C.M.D.T spins in circles with eight jets constantly coming out on all sides. Goes around in a 360 twice before the ability ends. This lasts for 10 seconds, and cooldown starts even while ability occurs. Cooldown: 50 seconds. Cost: 12500. Right Side- Crowd Control Tornado Swarm- Launches out three tornadoes, one straight forward, one left-diagnol forward, one right-diagnol forward. Blows blowns back a bit. Cost: 1300. Lightning Infusion- Tornadoes now pop 2 layers of damage while returning to the start, and the twisters each let out a lightning bolt (like a Monkey Apprentice) while carrying the bloons back to the beginning. (Once the tornado picks up the max amount of bloons, it actively takes them back itself rather than disappearing). Cost: 2800. Thunder Smack- Bloons that get close to the C.M.D.T are slown down by 50% and sometimes go backwards. The AOE of this is a 0/0 Dart Monkey's range cut in half in front of the barrel, as that's how wide the barrel is (to put size into perspective). Cost: 4700. Energy Release- Every eight seconds, the machine must let out stored up energy, which happens to come out in a laser with infinite popping power. Deals three layer of damage per second, and lasts for three seconds. Cost: 6475. Storm Smash- Tornadoes now crush Ceramic Bloons, dealing 2x damage to them and their children specifically. Cost: 9000. A Monsoon of Sorts- M.O.A.Bs are now effected by the tornadoes but can fly out halfway before the destination. Cost: 15340. Whirlwind of Pain- (Activated Ability): Sucks in all bloons on screen never to be seen again (unless your a Z.O.M.G in which case you only take 500 damage. A giant tornado emits from the top of the machine and almost instantly sucks in all bloons. Cooldown: 150 seconds. Cost: 37500. Explosive Path Left Side- Immunity Buster Thermite Release- Bombs that pop out release flaming chunks of thermite that not even Black Bloons can withstand. Also, thermite pops two layers. Cost: 780. Unity Explosive- Just increases layer damage to four. Pretty generic... Cost: 4500. Bouncing Bombs- When a bomb explodes, releases a swarm of miniature explosives that will pop bloons that float into them. Deals one layer of bloon damage. Cost: 6100. Even Hotter Thermite- Sure Black Bloons will still pop, but now the notorious Zebra Bloon can be effected by your explosive wrath! Cost: 7700. Seeking Drone Implant- Bouncing Bombs will now seek after bloons within a small range, and pop two layers. Cost: 10550. Munition Management- Now launches three bombs at the same time! These bombs deal 2x damage to M.O.A.Bs (not the Bouncing Bombs though). Cost: 13800. Bloon Cremation Center- (Activated Ability): Sends a swarm of two-hundred Bouncing Bombs that do ten layers of damage, and 8x damage to M.O.A.Bs. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Cost: 35000. Right Side- Essentially A Stronger 4/2 Spike Factory Landmines- Slowly lays out landmines that not only effect one bloon, but all bloons in a small radius. Fire rate is about the speed that a Spike factory shoots out spikes. Cost: 1000. Rapid Production System- Now lays out landmines at one per second. Cost: 1950. Powerful Burst- Explosion radius is now slightly larger on all mines. Cost: 3300. Shellshock- Loud noise stuns all nearby bloons in range of a 0/0 Ice Monkey. Cost: 5600. Active Charging- For every thirty seconds a mine lays on the battlefeild, increases layer damage by 2 (caps at 12). Cost: 8200. Shrapnel Blast- Mines send out a small burst of sharp metal, popping extra bloons in the range of a 3/? Ice Monkey. Cost: 9100. Final Detenation- (Activated Ability): Last resort. Blows up all mines and the shrapnel crosses the entire screen. Only particularly useful when you're in a dire situation, and have a bunch of mines built up. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Cost: 14500. Support Path Left Side- Money Making At Its Finest Banana Burst- Fires out a bundle of bananas every eight seconds worth 200$. Not active between rounds. Cost: 1600. Crate Launcher- Launches a box of bananas every eight seconds, replacing the bundles. The box breaks and splits into ten bananas, each worth 50$ (500 total). Cost: 3000. Making Bank- Doubles the worth of the bananas (total 1000$). Cost: 10000. Slippery Solution- Bananas now last forever and if stepped on by a bloon, will go backwards for a second or two. Cost: 8750. Banana Ultilization System- Upgrades for towers in range of the C.M.D.T are now 20% less. Cost: 7400. Banana Cream Pie- Bananas now send bloons even further back, but are also worth 400$ each! Cost: 24000. Sliding Gooeyness- (Activated Ability): Sends out hundreds of uncollectable bananas that slide around when bloons slide into them... consider yourself invincible for 20 seconds until they dissapear. Cooldown: 180 seconds. Cost: 29000. Right Side- "You Shall Not Pass" Glue Gunnning- Fires a glob of glue out, as wide as the barrel, which slows all caught bloons down for 15 seconds. Glue slows down bloons by 20%. Cost: 500. Splatter- If it misses, the glue will become a road item and slow ten bloons before dissapearing. Cost: 1300. Gorilla Glue (see what I did there?)- Have you ever imagined a glue that would never come off??? Cost: 4400. Sticky Fingers- Bloons will spread glue to other bloons! Also, glue now reduces speed by 40%. Cost: 14100. Large Splatter Cannon- Now the barrel is large enough to propel enough glue to slow a M.O.A.B! Cost: 22000. Interioral Destruction- Glued bloons Zebra and under will not have bloons come out of them upon death. Cost: 40500. Vandalization Glue- (Activated Ability): Glues all bloons on screen! Including M.O.A.B class. There is no way to get this off, you are doomed. If your glued with this stuff, consider yourself dead. Pops 200 layers a second. Cooldown: 360 seconds. Cost: 125000. (Look at that POWER). Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers